An Angel Wing
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Hotch/Reid;OneShot;winged!fc. Reid wakes up from a horrible nightmare, but this time Hotch is there to help him explore what the dream-among other things-really means.


**I'm posting three OneShots to preoccupy you people for the next week. Then, when I come back, I'll post my House/CM story! Enjoy!**

**An Angel Wing**

Pain wasn't the first sign that something was wrong- in fact, it had been the last one. All around Spencer Reid was a darkness he hadn't ever remembered seeing before. Everything was pitch-black, though it seemed as though he could see everything more clearer than he ever had when the lights were on. His attention was pulled away from the darkness when he felt a hand rub against that gentle area between his leg. Gasping for air he was shushed as the hand suddenly pulled him away from wherever he was. The stranger snickered as he suddenly threw Spencer to the ground, _hard_. Suddenly the lights were turned back on, and the first thing Spencer noticed was the dark, dirty stains on the walls. "Relax," the older man breathed. "I just want your wings…"

And then came the pain.

Spencer screamed as claws ripped through his perfectly white wings, tearing them apart and drawing blood from the skin beneath them. The pain was like no other and crippled Spencer almost immediately. His delicate body curled up in the fetal position when the stranger kept pushing and pulling and prodding and poisoning. Every inch of Spencer hissed in pain as his nerves were set on fire.

"Stop, please!" Spencer begged. "Stop. It!"

"I won't stop until I have you," the stranger murmured. His tearing became more vicious as he continued to ram his nails into Spencer's wings, smirking all the while. "You'll be mine soon enough, I promise…"

And then, with an intense jolt like no other pain he had ever felt before, Spencer's wings were torn in half….

"Reid. Reid! Spencer!" Aaron Hotchner yelled, shaking his younger agent as he thrust to and fro on the bed. He had been sound asleep until the most painful cries Aaron had ever heard filled his ears. Immediately he rushed to his distressed agent and started shaking him awake.

Spencer nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally awoke. The younger agent gasped for air while wiping tears from his eyes. It had all been a dream, he found himself repeating to himself. His heaving chest finally settled after a moment even when his mind still faltered from the dream. Suddenly Spencer could feel a hand on his arm, and immediately he jumped at the touch. Flashbacks of the horrible dream filled his vision and made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch frowned, noticing the strange color forming on his agent's face.

"Excuse me," Spencer gagged as he rushed to the bathroom. He had the mind to slam the door shut behind him, but he thought better of his plan and instead left it over. Slamming the door would just take up too much energy he just didn't have. Just in time he made it to the toilet before he spewed out all the contents of his stomach. A few seconds later Aaron was at Spencer's side and pulling the agent's hair back. As the chokes began more painful and dry-vomiting started, Aaron let his hand slip to Spencer's lower back with a frown securely placed on his face. Finally he stopped and had no choice but to collapse onto Aaron in exhaustion. Apparently puking at two in the morning after a horribly vivid nightmare wore a person down. Who would have thought?

"Come on," Aaron sighed, "let's get you back in bed." Aaron threw his arms around Spencer and helped him stand to his feet. Carefully they walked out of the bathroom and placed Spencer on the bed. The brunette went down with a moan as Aaron threw a blanket over him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Spencer mumbled miserably. Aaron couldn't help but smile at that. He sounded just like his son after he had a nightmare. "But I'm not getting off that easily, so…"

Aaron's smile vanished as he just nodded to what Spencer had said. Then, before Spencer could protest, Aaron sat down on the bed with Spencer. The distressed man allowed Aaron to lay down above the covers and turn his gaze over to him. "You mumbled something about angels," he suddenly said.

Spencer blinked. "What?" Inside panic was building. He knew that Aaron wouldn't let that go- he'd have to tell him about the dream.

"You said two words, actually," Aaron admitted. "You said angels and….wings. And whatever happened in your dream is worth exploring."

"I'm not getting out of this," Spencer sighed.

"No, no you're not," Aaron almost smiled back. "We can talk later if you'd prefer-"

"I was being tortured," Spencer cut off. "There was an angel, and he was trying to cut my wings off. I-I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He just kept ripping them and tearing with his nails, and my wings started bleeding…."

"That sounds…horrible."

Aaron frowned. Angels? Wings? What did dream analysis say about that…? Ripping wings off an angel couldn't be a harmless task, and now Aaron was almost upset that he had asked. Suddenly Spencer crawled on the bed until he was practically on Aaron's chest.

"It was horrible," Spencer replied grimly.

"Well, wings…" Aaron mused as he allowed his hands to wrap around his agent. "Your wings were being ripped off?"

"Yes, painfully so," Spencer sighed, scooting just a bit closer to Aaron.

"What were your wings like?" Aaron asked. He had noticed Spencer scooting closer and closer to him, and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"They used to be white- pure as snow. They were long but narrow, with feathers and the most beautiful gold strands I've ever seen." Spencer said distractedly. A smile had started forming on his own face as Aaron embraced him.

"Mhhm, go on," Aaron encouraged, his hands pulling Spencer closer and closer to him. The younger man wasn't continuing, though, so Aaron sighed and started petting his hair. "Well, your wings were being crippled…..Wings take you places, so maybe you self-consciously feel trapped somewhere?"

"And angels- guardian angels?" Spencer added, though it was obvious neither of them no longer cared about his nightmare. The deduction that they would share together would give them an excuse for what would happen in the meantime, though, and that was all that mattered. It was the excuse to have a reason to hop in bed with Spencer, a reason to hold him close and pretend to be merely 'comforting' him. To have Spencer that close- Aaron would give anything….

"Yes, the angels," Aaron eventually nodded. "But why guardian angels?"

Spencer suddenly turned around from his position on Aaron's chest so that he would be with Aaron face-to-face. "A guardian angel," he whispered. Aaron and Spencer shared a knowing smile before Spencer sat back down on Aaron's lap, still facing him, though. "The need to be protected for once," he whispered. "The need to be have my _pure,_ white wings protected from the strangers."

The picture was clear- that much was sure. The casualties were dropped, and the subtle hint every here and there finally being acknowledged. They smiled together for a brief moment before what needed to happen finally happened. Spencer's lips were pushed against Aaron's own. Only when Spencer ran out of breath did he pull away, the greatest smile on his face that Aaron had ever seen. "Your wings," Aaron said in a hush-hush tone, his hand lowering to Spencer's hip, "are beautiful. And trust," he grinned back, "I'll never let anyone else touch them."

"Hmm, I think I'm okay with that," Spencer giggled.

"So," Aaron breathed mischievously, "are you ready to, uh, try that dream again?"

"Definitely."


End file.
